


The color of lights on your skin

by Galaxytower



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pining, last year of high school, love letter, playlist attached
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21539791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxytower/pseuds/Galaxytower
Summary: A love letter Hajime writes for Tooru
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 22





	1. Love letter

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, glad you're here! If you want at the beginning I left a playlist for the fic <3

I don’t want any kind of excuse, Tooru. I know this sound unexpected, I know it’s weird but this is just our last night of school. And I want it to show you how much you mean to me.  
I needed you in the light of that bulky pink salt lamp of yours, in the bright pink of the neon of that coffee shop, under the orange light of the streets at nights that you insist that makes your skin tone ugly, the silver of the moon on your cheeks and eyelashes when you’re asleep, the green and blue of a strange movie you chose and made us watch.  
Maybe you feel different, but it’s just because you don’t know how much I love the way light makes you different every time I see you. You always show me something different, a new shade to discover, understand and love.

The feelings I’m concealing with all my strength are something you may never imagine. I’ve always seen you from another side, the kindest, softest traits of a character that became spiky just to protect yourself from your own beauty. I noticed, you know, the way you tighten your hands when any girl gives you a love letter, the way your smile become more tensed. But I also feel you stronger as time passes by, and your slight indifference towards people made me finally write this to you. I don’t want to became one of those strangers you passed some time with long years ago. I want to keep observing you uncovering yourself, letting me catch a new glimpse of yourself.

I want to be by your side, and you to be on mine. I want to see the colors of the light reflecting on your skin more and more. I want to see how many colors I can find while fireworks explode in the sky. I want to feel the softness of your cheeks, your light breath so near to me, your hands on mine.  
I never felt this way, Tooru, I don’t even understand completely what does that mean. I just need your presence in my life. I’m not even that good at explaining things.  
I just hope you understand better than me what it all means, if you feel the same way. Otherwise maybe I would just hurt, but it does not matter, because I had to say this to you, I needed you to know. I just wanted to show you something, for once. 

I don’t know in which way you would react. And i’m sorry, Tooru, I’m so sorry for letting this all become so wide I can barely hide it. I’m so sorry for letting you know with just some words written on this cheap notebook paper. But I’m just so afraid of your reaction. 

Hajime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thanks for passing by!   
> Hope you like my work, those fics were written with a pretty present musical background:  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2d9dUv3aJSUxFh447tGBMc?si=X3RkpgFXT_2c6BsQvadvNw  
> The first part (until Il mondo prima di te) is the A side, for Hajime's letter, the second part, from Unstoppable till the end is for Tooru's answer.  
> Hope you like it, please leave feedbacks!
> 
> Love you all!
> 
> Tomi!


	2. Right answer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The answer Tooru gives to Hajime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check the end notes for my playlist <3  
> As usual, no beta. Sorry for any mistake it could be, I'm not a native speaker.

Hajime.   
I’ve never believed, hoped I’d ever called you by your name. Your letter had left me surprised, on this point you were right.   
But you don’t know about the nights I passed sighing to the ceiling, longing for something I never hoped could be real. The truth is I always wanted you. As a friend when we were seven and you ran after me, searching for imaginary things and butterflies. As a reliable mate when I felt weak, with your presence volleyball was never just a club, and I was no more powerless. As something more, but never believed could be reality.  
The things I feel for you are so deeply settled in me I never thought I could living without you. 

For now I merely waited, wanting in a future where you were by my side, but not daring to hope in something more. Your words just made me realize all that secret fantasies, of you and me, together, were some words away.  
My heart exploded, I nearly fainted. It’s just a thing that I never expected could be concrete. 

I know I’m pretty pathetic right now, writing back to your letter, just about to run downstairs and make you read it, and I also know you can read my face quite well (you always know what I’m thinking, and what I’m worrying about), and probably this letter is just a pro forma. But I wanted something I can actually give you, to assure you. I love you more than you ever expected.   
Your ability to understand me is unfailing until you. You are the person who can change my mood, you make me constantly revaluate everything, nothing is the same with you.

I don’t know, really, how you would react to all of this, because I never considered this side of you, but I can’t wait to know you more, to see your expression when I will finally tell you how much I love you. Because, if you hadn’t understood till now, I love you so much I barely resist the urge of kiss you.

Tooru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
> I'm back, I finally finished Tooru's answer. As usual, no beta (we die like men) and a bit of sleep deprivation. If you find mistakes please let me know.  
> I edited the previous playlist (https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2d9dUv3aJSUxFh447tGBMc?si=X3RkpgFXT_2c6BsQvadvNw)   
> From The beginning to Il mondo prima di te is the A side I made for Hajime's letter. From Unstoppable to the end is the B side, for Tooru's answer. 
> 
> Hope you liked the fic, please leave me kudos and comments!   
> Love you all!
> 
> Tomi!


End file.
